


Why Are You Sleeping?

by EmilisBack



Series: DenNor Oneshots [23]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Little OCC, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilisBack/pseuds/EmilisBack
Summary: Lukas never expected to meet his soulmate during work, and not while he was sleeping.





	1. Chapter 1

It was no secret that Lukas was in love with his soulmate. Or rather, he was in love with the idea of a soulmate. Something about the idea of someone being made for you was just so surreal to him. It was as if, despite never having many friends and coming from a bad family, he still belonged somewhere. He had always though about what he might be like, his soulmate. Would he be tall? Maybe he would have dark hair and green eyes. Lukas had once met a boy like that and thought he was one of the prettiest boys he'd ever seen.

Even if he wasn't, though, Lukas wouldn't care. All that mattered was that he would care about him unconditionally. As the time on his wrist grew shorter and shorter, Lukas would think about it more and more, until there was no longer a number to mark the days.

Lukas was meeting him today. Emil had wished him good luck as he rushed out the door to work, and Lukas had only barely acknowledged him, something incredibly unusual for the man.

They day went by with Lukas barely doing his work, answering questions only when asked directly at least three times. Coworker after coworker asked him if he was okay, but he just continued to wave them off, saying he was fine. Then things got more serious when his manager came up to him. His manager was a small man named Tino who had met his soulmate in high school and was already married to him with an adopted son.

"Tino, can I help you?"

"Actually, Lukas, I was wondering if you could. See, we just hired a new guy today, he's in the back doing inventory. He's a close friend, so I'm kind of worried about him. Can you help him out for the rest of the day?"

If it were anyone else asking, Lukas would have said no right away, but this was Tino. Tino the Mom Friend, asking with the most sincere smile. How could he even think to say no?

Which is how how he ended up where he was now, wandering around trying to find the new guy so he could help him. After spending what had to be 10 minutes searching the deserted back of the store, he finally saw someone laying on the ground.

"Excuse me?" he called out, walking towards the man. Oh god, he thought to himself, I really hope he isn't injured or passed out. I really don't know how to deal with something like that.

"Excuse me?" he called out again, now getting closer. As he neared, he could see the man's chest moving up and down, no blood anywhere to be seen. Thank god I won't have to do CPR. Is he asleep? Lukas quickly reached down to shake the man awake, but froze as a piercing siren screeched through his head. Lukas looked down at his wrist that was now searing hot, seeing all the spaces where numbers should be blank.

Oh. So this is my soulmate, huh? I guess he's pretty enough. I wonder what he's like? Lukas reached down again, shaking him. "Hey, wake up. You shouldn't be sleeping on the floor."

"Wha?" the guy groaned out, rubbing his face. "What time is it?"

"It's around noon. You're at work, so you should probably get up."

"What?" The man snapped up, "Crap! I can't believe I slept through it!" He then sighed, shaking his head. "Oh well. Guess it doesn't matter anymore. Hi, I'm Mathias Kohler. What's your name?"

"Lukas."

"Well, Lukas, nice to meet you. I'm hungry, so I'm gonna go eat lunch. Wanna come with?"

Lukas stared at t Mathias before nodding.

"Sweet, let's go!"

//

Lukas had changed his mind. He was okay with anyone as long as they wasn't Mathias Kohler. The man had managed to hit every one of Lukas' pet peeves and their food hadn't even arrived yet.

"Say, Lukas, how old are you?"

"I'm 20. What about you?"

Despite Lukas' curt and cold response, Mathias grinned as he gave his answer. "I'm 22. Have you ever wanted to build a house out of legos? Because it's always been a dream of mine. Dunno why, but I love legos."

Okay, a house of legos? Now that was cute. Cute enough to make up for all of the other crap, even. "You know, I've never really considered it. It sounds nice, but wouldn't it hurt your feet?"

Mathias' face brightened. "I've actually thought about that! See, you would just have to wear shoes at all times! Like, during the day your regular shoes, and at night you would have slippers! And then it would also protect you from robbers, like a security system."

Lukas let out a small laugh, nodding as Mathias talked. "But wouldn't the robber also be wearing shoes? I mean, I don't know about you, but whenever I rob someone's house, I always wear shoes."

Mathias froze. "Whenever you what now?"

"Relax, I was joking."

"Oh. Sorry, should have known, huh," Mathias let out an awkward chuckle. The conversation quickly died off after that, although it wasn't nearly as awkward as it would have been with most people. Suddenly, Mathias perked up again. "Hey, your wrist is blank. Have you already met your soulmate? What are they like? I was supposed to meet mine today, but I feel asleep..."

Lukas stared at Mathias, bewildered. After a long silence, confirming that Mathias was, in fact, serious, he nodded. "Yeah, I met them today. They seem rather nice."

"Really? That's so cool that we both met our soulmates on the same day! Tell me more about them!"

"Well," Lukas sighed, "I'm starting to realize they can be a bit slow."

"Really? That's not a very nice thing to say about your soulmate. I bet my soulmate is the prettiest guy. Like, ever. He's probably really sweet, too. Maybe he's even as outgoing as I am!"

"Oh, honey, don't get your hopes up to high," Lukas grumbled. "Believe me, I've met your soulmate, and those are not qualities I would use to describe him."

Mathias gasped. "You know him? No way! What's his name?"

Lukas stared at him for another long moment. "Are you serious?"

"Yes...?" Another long silence lapsed between the two, before Lukas finally sighed.

"Well, I have to go. My brother is probably waiting at school for me to pick him up. I'll see you later, Mathias. Be sure to get some rest."

With that, Lukas got up, walking out of the restaurant with a wave. I'm sure he'll get it after he's gotten more sleep. He looked pretty tired.


	2. Chapter 2

ukas really didn't want to deal with this right now. It was three in the morning, and his phone would not stop ringing. I'll just ignore it. If I ignore it, it will go away.

Lukas then screeched as Emil busted into his room, a blanket cloaking him. "Lukas, answer the damn phone. I can hear it from my room, and if it keeps me up for any longer, I will chuck it out of a window."

"Alright, alright. Give me a second."

Emil muttered to himself as he left the room, shutting the door behind him. Lukas then sighed, grabbing his phone from its charging spot on the pillow next to his head. He squinted at the screen reading the unknown number that had been calling him for what seemed like hours. "Who the fuck?" he grumbled to himself, before answering the phone with a snappy, "What?"

"Oh, Lukas! Thank god you answered! I was worried you might be asleep by now!"

Fucking Mathias Kohler. Another reason Lukas wished they weren't soulmates, something the other male hadn't seemed to realize yet.

"I was sleeping. Luckily for you some obnoxious person wouldn't stop calling me so now I'm awake."

"Oh, that is lucky!"

Lukas let out a loud groan, shaking his head. "How did you even get my number?"

Mathias laughed, and Lukas could imagine the smile he probably had on his face. "I called Tino before I called you. He was rather willing to do anything to go back to sleep. I actually feel kind of bad. But I needed to reach you! This is an emergency."

Okay, that was cute. Almost cute enough to make Lukas forgive him. But not quite. he was still an asshole who woke him up at three in the morning. "So what's the emergency?"

"I think I figured out who my soulmate is. It's you, isn't it?"

"Took you long enough. So, what do you want to do about it?"

"Well..." and damn, if that wasn't adorable. Lukas could hear his blush through the phone. "I was thinking we could go get coffee? I know you like coffee, so..."

He noticed I like coffee. How much cuter could you be?

"Sure, what time?"

"Oh, well, I was actually thinking, um... now?"

"What? What do you mean now? It's three in the morning. I want to go back to bed."

"Well, yeah, but I figured that we're soulmates, so..."

"So you can interrupt my sleep? No. Not a chance. Lesson one about Lukas. I like my sleep and will not be deny ed it over anything."

"Yes, but we've known we're soulmates for a week and haven't really gotten to know each other so much, so I just thought-"

"No." Lukas didn't even bother to hide his annoyance. Mathias had said a whole lot of stupid things in the week they'd known each other, but this took the cake. "I have known we're soulmates for a week, and I waited. For a week. You can wait until a reasonable time to invite me out for coffee. Understand?"

"Um, yes. Sorry."

"It's fine. Now I'm going to go to bed. I'll call you when I wake up, alright? Sleep well and dream of me or something. Place romantic crap here."

Mathias laughed, and Lukas swore it cleansed the whole world it was so pure. "Alright, Lukas. Sorry I called so late. Kind of impulse thing, ya know? But yeah, call me when you wake up. I'll talk to you then. Good night. Place romantic crap here."

"Yeah, whatever," Lukas mumbled, now feeling more embarrassed. he quickly hung up the phone, letting out a sigh.

"So..." a voice trailed off from the door. "That was your soulmate? Mathias, right? Tell me about him."

"Emil," Lukas groaned, "stop, you're embarrassing me! It's my job to embarrass you, not the other way around."

"I'm serious. I wanna know," Emil said, walking to Lukas' bed and laying down next to him.

"Alright, fine, but we have to get to sleep soon." Emil nodded, and Lukas started to tell him about Mathias Kohler, his soulmate. By the time he was ready to call Mathias to plan their coffee date, he hadn't slept another wink.


End file.
